Christian Mitchel the Cat
This Character belongs to Asia C. AKA AnnabelleRich! Christian Mitchel Main Bio * (Full) Name: Christian Mitchel * Age: 18 * Gender: Female * Species: Cat/Feline * Alignment: Neutral Good * Relationship Status: Single * Fur Color: Brown * Hair Color: Light Violet * Eye Color: Brown * Likes: Sports, partying, video games, naps, hanging out with friends, playing tennis, sleeping in, ect. * Dislikes: Nerdy people, overly preppy people, fighting with friends, seeing her friends sad, not being able to get out and do stuff, being sleepy, being called untalented with her sports, cheating lovers. * Romantic Interests: N/A Appearance Starting from head to toe, Christian's inner ears, arms, muzzle, and chest/stomach are all white. Her base fur color is a dark brown and her hair and tail are a light shimmery purple. The tip of her tail is also a brown color. Her eyes are a deep dark brown color as well. Her clothing usually consists of tomboyish/sporty outfits that are usually blue, purple, or black. skirts usually have leggings under them while she wears wedge heels, flats, or sneakers. Personality Christian is quiet, and doesn't usually care what other people do, as long as they don't mess with her friends no matter what they do to others. This laid back cat is sports orientated, thanks to her family history of athletes. She's more into sports fashion than anyone else, and more active than any other Popular besides Lola Stewart. Though she may seem like a scrawny, alluring teenage girl like Kristy Summers and Annabelle Rich, she hides some serious muscle under those designer clothes. Backstory To everyone else, her backstory is unclear, yet the Populars know all about it. Her mother was a trouble maker, and cheated on Christian's father with some other homeless drunkard. When the truth was revealed, Christian's dad not only kicked her out, but took EVERYTHING. The houses, the cars, all of their kids, Christian with her older brother and younger brother. Afterwards Christian heard of rumors that her mom had been robbed on the street, and most likely molested afterwards. For her, it was difficult to grow up with at least 3 other guys and no girls, but that's when she met Kristy, her BFF. She is a very close friend of Kristy and the two have known each other from pre school up until Christian moved away during middle school. They were reunited in a place called Danielle High School when she was able to finally move back to her home town. Like Kristy and Annabelle, she's a mean girl. But not the fashionista kind. More of the bullying beat 'em up kind...Which puzzles the mind considering she's so quiet, and not to mention she's more likable... But she's still a Mean Girl all the way. Kristy introduced Christian to Annabelle and the Populars and she was instantly invited in, replacing Lola's spot in the top three controllers of the group. In the Present Day... During the time that the Populars made their way up on the social ladder, Christian made her way into DHS as the new girl, making her an instant target for The Populars. Kristy couldn't believe her eyes- her childhood friend Christian in front of her once more- and they were both speechless. This more quiet 3rd in command Popular is a sight to behold. Outside she seems like a regular Popular, but on the inside, she's her own version of Serena Williams, ready to take down the competition! Being the Championship tennis player around, no one would dare mess with her, unless they want a tennis rackett to the face. Being one of the more calm Popular's, it takes patience to anger, and she also seems to have a higher tolerance for Alex's group. On a personal note, she seems to usually be in her thoughts, and is not as mean as Annabelle or Kristy, but just goes along with whatever they want to do willingly. The Break Up Rather recently, an ex-punk rock band member named Amber Willows began to attend Danielle High School, where Christian and the Poppies attend. Amber had already been foiled by Annabelle and exposed for her plagerism and abuse towards her bandmembers, so the cat looked for someone else to target that was close to Annabelle - Christian. Amber began to try and flirt with Christians boyfriend Markus, with many failed attempts...Until they went to a party that is. At this party, an ally clique of the Poppies (The Party Animals) had a rather large home to themselves to drink and be merry. Amber showed up and slipped inside without being recognized. Markus was rather tipsy, and it didn't take much to persuade him to...do the deed, if you catch my drift. After doing so, Amber took pictures of herself and Markus laying in bed, and posted them to socia media.Markus didn't know what to do. He knew that he knew better, yet he did it anyway, and broke Christian's heart while stomping on her trust. She dumped him that following Monday at school, in the middle of the cafeteria before leaving him there to reflect on what he had done. Now Christian gets a bit annoyed and angry when people attempt to try and smooth talk her, and she's not exactly looking for someone to hook up with since her trust had been destroyed, and her heart still needs time to heal. Weapons, Powers, Abilities, Ect Christian is a star athlete. Her main sport is tennis while she's also trying out volleyball on the side, and perhaps soccer as well. So she's naturally fast and is a very athletic kind of person. She can use almost anything as a weapon, including a tennis racket. She also has the usual claws, fangs, ect.